Sirviente
by LadyFan123
Summary: "Oye, Adrien. ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?" Fue la pregunta que la pequeña Chloé de solo 6 años le hizo al rubio junto a ella. "¿Y tu que quieres ser?" "Quiero ser la reina de París" "¿La reina de París?"


El sol brillaba sobre la gran ciudad de París causando un día de gran calor sobre los parisinos. Un niño de cabellos rubios jugaba en el parque junto a su madre con un gato negro que se había acercado hacia pocos minutos.

-¡Mira, Mamá! ¡El gato se llama Chispita!- Había dicho el niño alegremente cargando al gato negro entre sus manos con entusiasmo, el gato maulló ante el movimiento brusco producido por el menor.

-¿Chispita?- Se preguntó la madre en voz alta. –Bien, si tú lo dices, Adrien.- La mujer sonrió felizmente acariciando el cabello rubio de su hijo de tan solo 5 años, la señora Agreste debía admitir que su pequeño Adrien era todo un encanto. –Hola, chispita.- Saludó al gato aunque este giro la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Adrien sostenía al gato sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de que su camisa azul claro se había llenado de pelos del mismo gato negro, el gato maullaba con cada movimiento que el rubio hiciera, claramente, eso al gato no le estaba gustando en nada.

El gato terminó escapándose de las manos del pequeño Adrien, corriendo hacia un árbol cercano dónde escaló hasta quedarse en una rama. Adrien persiguió al gato hasta dónde pudo, ya que al intentar trepar el árbol, terminó cayéndose de éste, ensuciando su pantalón.

Adrien miro hacia arriba, viendo como el gato se recostaba sobre la rama. La señora Agreste se acerco a su hijo acariciando el cabello de éste, diciéndole que en algún momento el gato bajaría, y cuando lo hiciera, él estaría ahí para atraparlo.

Una voz infantil se hizo presente haciendo que madre e hijo giraran la cabeza hacia cierta niña rubia de ojos azules que lucía un pequeño vestido blanco con una chaqueta amarilla, llevando su cabello en una coleta alta.

Ambos pudieron ver al alcalde de París junto a su pequeña hija de la misma edad de Adrien. La pequeña Chloé sonreía mirando su hermoso vestido mientras sujetaba la mano de su padre. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Adrien al reconocer a su amiga.

-¡Chloé!- La llamo corriendo hacia ella para darle un abrazo aunque la niña lo recibió de mala manera sin corresponder el abrazo.

-Hola, Adrien.- Dijo al cortante aunque luego terminó sonriendo gentilmente antes de ir a jugar en los columpios junto al pequeño rubio.

Ambos se balanceaban de un lado al otro en los columpios, impulsándose con su propio peso. Pero luego de aburrirse de estar en ese juego, ambos rubios terminaron rogándoles a sus padres para que les compraran un helado, obviamente, los mayores aceptaron.

Chloé y Adrien se dirigieron a una de las bancas cercanas disfrutando del delicioso helado que ahora comían. Chloé había elegido una combinación de chocolate y fresas mientras que Adrien lo había pedido de menta.

-Oye, Adrien.- Habló Chloé mirando sus zapatillas negras. -¿Que quieres ser cuando seas mayor? ¿Diseñador como tu padre?

-No, me gustaría ser…- Adrien miro hacia el cielo pensando en su respuesta. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al saberlo. -¡Quiero ser un Superhéroe!

Chloé había terminado riendo a carcajadas tras la respuesta de su amigo que se sonrojo debía a la risa que lanzaba la pequeña rubia a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¡Quiero ser un superhéroe! ¡No te rías!- Exclamó el pequeño Adrien mientras el sonrojo en su rostro crecía de a cada momento. -¿Y tú que quieres ser?- Preguntó en un intento de que la rubia dejara de reír- y de causarle vergüenza.-

La rubia recobró la postura quedando algo pensativa ante la pregunta de su amigo. –Quiero ser la reina de París… sí, eso quiero.- Respondió continuando con su helado.

-¿La reina de París? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si me volviera la reina, todos me amarían. Me darían lo que quisiera cuando lo pidiera y no necesitaría a nadie para ser feliz ¡Reinaría sola!

Ambos rubios continuaron comiendo sus helado, pero el silencio se rompió gracias al oji-verde que dijo unas simples palabras: -Chloé, ¿Yo podría ser tu Rey?

La rubia lo miro fijamente, Adrien le sonreía mirándola al rostro. Chloé terminó golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el pequeño rubio se cayera de la banca. -¡No! ¡Yo reino sola! ¡No necesito a alguien junto a mí!

-Pero…

-¡Nadie dije!

Un silencio se formó entre ambos niños hasta que la risa de Adrien terminó confundiendo a la pobre rubia que lo miraba extrañada. Adrien se levanto del suelo limpiando su camisa manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Entonces, seré tu sirviente y estaré junta a tí todo el tiempo!

Otro silencio se formó.

-¡Qué no! ¡Yo reino sola!- Alargó la última palabra empujando nuevamente al rubio.

-Pero, Chloé, los sirvientes no gobiernan, ellos…

-¡QUÉ NO!

Con esas palabras la rubia se fue enojada del parque, tomando la mano de su padre que se despedía con la mano de Adrien y su madre sin entender el porqué su hija se encontraba tan enojada en ese momento.

Los años pasaban y sin importar cuánto crecieran, Adrien siempre le decía a Chloé que ella era su reina y él su sirviente leal, a pesar de que siempre terminaba siendo empujado y gritado por la rubia diciendo que ella gobernaba sola, éste solo se mantenía a su lado, junto a ella.

Chloé, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ese pequeño rubio entro en su corazón. Se enamoró de su persistencia. De su encanto. De Adrien. De su mejor amigo, de su…

Sirviente.

.Fin.

 **Adoro la relación entre Chloé y Adrien (Aunque no los veo como pareja, los veo como buenos amigos. Prefiero el NathChloé y el Adrinette :v)**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este pequeño Fic. Si te ha gustado (o te ha hecho llorar como a mí) o si lo has odiado, por favor deja un Review para poder saberlo.**

 **Les invito a leer otros de mis Fic's:**

" **Cuando Era Pequeño." Perteneciente al Famdon de Miraculous Ladybug.**

" **XXX." Perteneciente al Famdon de Vocaloid.**

" **Vals." Perteneciente al Famdon de Gravity Falls.**

 **También les invito a visitar mi perfil dónde encontraran el resto de mis Fanfic's, ¡los recibiré con galletas y leche de chocolate!**

 **Se despide:** _ **LadyFan123.**_

 **P.D: No, no hay postdata.**


End file.
